


Lost and Found

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Humor, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley makes Lefou worry
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 2





	Lost and Found

The storm came out of nowhere. The castle’s inhabitants had to race to try and collect all of the animals that had been out, bringing them inside and out of the heavy rain and strong winds. The chickens and horses were at least clever enough to figure out that they should follow the humans to their shelters. 

The sheep…

The sheep were an entirely different story.

“I think that’s the last of them,” Lefou panted, shutting and locking the gate behind the last sheep. “We can go inside now and wait for this damn rain to stop.” He watched the way Stanley frowned at the sheep, raising an eyebrow. “What’s wrong?”

“We’re missing one.”

“What?!”

Stanley turned and started to run back outside. “We’re missing one!” they called over their shoulder.

“Stanley...Stanley, do  _ not _ go out into that storm!” Lefou shouted after them.

“What are they doing?!” Lumiere cried.

“The idiot is going to look for one missing sheep!” Lefou hissed. He made as if to follow but was stopped by Cogsworth. 

“It’s too dangerous to have so many of us out in that storm!”

“But..!”

“We just have to wait for the storm to subside or for Stanley to get back,” the older man said.

Lefou bit his lip but was forced to relent, nodding as he let himself be led back inside. “If they get themselves killed over one damned sheep…” he hissed.

“I highly doubt it. They’re foolhardy and tremendously stubborn but it would take more than a storm to bring them down,” Cogsworth said.

***

Lefou remained by the doors, unable to leave until he knew Stanley was safe and back inside. He didn’t know why Stanley had run back out like that but he did know that he was going to give them a piece of his mind when they returned.

If they returned.

The thought made Lefou flinch and hiss, shaking his head. Stanley would be okay. It was just a rainstorm. Nothing would go wrong.

He was dozing off in a chair when the doors slammed open. He yelped and sat up, blinking as he watched a soaking wet Stanley close and tightly lock the doors behind them. “Stanley?!”

Stanley resembled a drowned rat. They had lost their ribbon holding their ponytail and the pouring rain had destroyed their curls. Their thick hair clung around their head, forcing them to brush it out of their eyes to be able to see. “Lefou?” they panted.

“You. Absolute. Idiot!” Lefou swung at Stanley with each word, slapping away a sopping arm they held up for defense. “What were you thinking?! Look at you! You could have died out there!”

“I found the missing sheep…”

“Oh well then everything is all forgiven! You almost died and killed me with worry but as long as one sheep was found it’s okay!” Lefou forced himself to take a deep breath, letting it out slowly before taking Stanley by the wrist. “We need to get you out of those clothes and into a hot bath,” he growled. “We don’t need you to die of a cold.”

***

“It’s going to take a month for these clothes to dry,” Lefou muttered. He dropped the vest with a wet smack onto the ground, turning back to where Stanley sat in the tub. “Is it warm enough?” he asked.

Stanley nodded their head as Lefou walked back over, sitting behind them. “I’m sorry for making you worry,” they said.

Lefou scooped up some of the water in a cup, pouring it over Stanley’s head. “What made you do that?” he asked.

They shivered at the sensation, leaning their back against the tub. They closed their eyes when Lefou started to wash their hair, humming in pleasure. “I couldn’t just go back inside knowing one was missing,” they said.

“It’s a sheep. We have loads of sheep.”

“Oui, but it was lost.”

“Stanley…” Lefou sighed.

“It was separated from its family.”

Lefou blinked as realization dawned on him. He sighed, pouring another cup of water over Stanley’s head. “Next time, don’t leave without me,” he finally said.

“Cher…”

“You’re not alone anymore. You don’t have to do things by yourself,” Lefou said. He hugged Stanley around their shoulders, nuzzling their cheeks together with a sigh. “Don’t leave me alone either.”

Stanley turned slightly, cupping Lefou’s cheek as they kissed him. “I won’t,” they softly promised him.

Their kiss ended abruptly when a sneeze suddenly forced Stanley to sit back and Lefou swatted them. “I knew you’d get yourself sick!”


End file.
